I Survived
by Pouda-P
Summary: La vida a dado un giro inesperado, algo que nadie se imaginaba. Una apocalipsis zombie ha comenzado y ahora Mako, junto con un grupo de supervivientes, debe arreglárselas para lograr sobrevivir mientras buscan una cura al problema. Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatar y Zombis' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**I Survived**

**Capítulo 1: Solo**

Es increíble como de un día para otro todo se va al drenaje..., lo digo por que hace tan sólo dos semanas no tenías que correr por salvar tu pellejo, literalmente, o esconderre cuando encontraras algo de alimento, el cual, por cierto, es muy escaso.

Hace dos semanas el mundo era normal, los padres se preocupaban por trabajar, recojer a sus hijos de la escuela y los niños se preocupaban por recojer jugar y "estudiar".

Ahora no, nada es igual desde que aquel "inocente" virus fue anunciado en medios de comunicación y prologandose mundialmente, creando así una pequeña epidemia de enfermos, que pronto se convirtió en algo mucho más grande. Una apocalipsis zombie. ¡En serio! no estoy loco, es la verdad.

Los primeros sintomas fueron la perdida de poderes en los maestros, después llegaba la debilitación y temperatura en un grado mayor. Y lo demás, eso ya seguro ya lo han de imaginar.

...

¡Oh, pero que modales! Mi nombre es Mako y tengo diesciocho años de edad. Así es, estoy en mi punto. También soy un maestro fuego. Aunque ahora es peligroso hacer uso de mi control.

Ahora mismo me encuentro poniendo combustible en mi motocicleta de trabajo en una orilla de un parque de Nueva York, en Estados Unidos, bueno, lo que era. Por que Estados Unidos era un país y un país necesita habitantes, y en dos semanas no eh encontrado una sola persona viva.

Entonces te preguntarás que diablos hago solo en la calle en una apocalipsis zombie. Pues eso mismo, estoy en busca de gente como yo, sobrevivientes.

Pero si me empeño en algo es en encontrar a mi hermano, Bolin. Nos separamos en cuanto inició todo esto y por todo el revuelo lo perdí de vista. Maldita sea...

Bueno, he visto esto cientos de veces en televisión y en varias películas. Ya saben, como Guerra Mundial Z o incluso The Walking Dead, que son muy distintas por cierto. Por ejemplo, mientras Brad Pitt está buscando la cura a está rara enfermedad, Andrew Lincoln, o Rick Grimes, está buscando un mejor lugar para vivir para su familia y amigos en medio de esto. Así que si quisieras una escala de ésto, lo que estoy viviendo es más similar a lo segundo.

Hablando de ésto, extraño los cinemas. Recuerdo que cuando era un niño y entraba a hurtadillas a la sala con Bolin, ya que eramos huerfanos y no teníamos dinero.

¡Pero no piensen mal de mi! era a lo que se le puede llamar "el hermano gruñón y responsable", sin embargo, eramos sólo unos niños...¡Bueno ya, él me convencía!

En fin, eso queda en el pasado.

¡Ah! por cierto, no estoy completamente solo. No sé como pude haberlo olvidado. Tengo un pequeño compañero, un hurón de fuego. Pertenece a mi hermano, en realidad. Su nombre es Pabu. Me ha ayudado muchoe estas últimas dos semanas, es bueno consiguiendo comida en lugares donde no puedo entrar, como rejas o barandillas. Y es bastante inteligente.

He terminado termindo de poner el combustible en la moto.

Tengo planeado ir al centro comercial ya que conseguí una llave con la que poder abrir el candado de la reja, y aparte me sirve recorrer la ciudad en busca de alguien.

Tengo la esperanza de que cualquier persona se encuentre en ese lugar. Y si no tendré toda la comida para mi. La que no han saqueado, claro.

Derrepente Pabu se levanta en dos patas. Noto que está tenso, con las orejas levantadas y mirando a un punto fijo. Y ya sé lo que significa eso.

De una esquina sale uno de esos basura. Preparo mi riflepara darle y apunto a su cabeza. Pero justo cuando voy a jalar el gatillo, sale otro, y otro y otro.

- Mierda - maldigo por lo bajo. Los zombies son lentos, pero esto es una horda, y si uso mi arma haré bastante ruido y podría irme peor.

Me coloco el rifle en la espalda y me subo rápido a la moto. Llamo a Pabu para que se suba a mi hombro y arrancó a una velocidad considerable, si no me apresuro me podría cerrar la calle para salir al bulevard y me encerrarán, así tendría que usar fuego control y se pondrían mas agresivos.

De una de las calles continuas salen cinco más, pero esta vez decido divertirme un poco; acelero y al pasar a un lado de ellos les lanzo una llamarada y al voltear atrás veo como intentan correr y se tropiezan entre sí. Usar tu elemento es como un GPS, como si anhelaran recuperar el suyo propio. Es triste viendolo de una forma.

No falta mucho para que el sol se oculte por el horizonte y las luces del crepúsculo hacen un efecto de nostalgia en la descuidada ciudad.

Al principio, después de todo el shock y alboroto, fue un poco gratificante el silencio que se produjo. Recuerdo cuando era pequeño, me preguntaba como se sentiría la ciudad sin el ruido de los autos correr por el asfalto, los murmullos de la gente en la calle... ahora lo sé y siendo honesto lo extraño. Ahora, aparte del silencio, escuchas lamentos y gruñidos de aquellas personas zombificadas, es angustioso.

Por fin logré ver el gran edificio del centro comercial, que también dos pisos por debajo del suelo: el sotano y el estacionamiento. Este es uno de los pocos lugares que aún tienen luz. Las demás construcciones no me sirven.

Cuando llegué bajé por la rampa que daba al estacionamiento.

Avanzo con cuidado, ahora caminando, y enciendo la linterna de mi rifle para ver si no había algo.

Llego a la puerta y con la llave que encontré comienzo a abrir un candado tranquilamente, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando termino me dirijo al otro candado, pero entonces escucho ruidos.

_No puede ser, _pienso en cuanto aguzo mi oído y logro identificar los torpes y cojos pasos sobre los charcos que se forman por la filtración de agua.

No puedo usar mi rifle porque, como dije antes, causaría mucho ruido y no deseo saber si hay más por ahí, tampoco tengo un arma blanca y no soy muy buen boxeador.

Me apresure más, pero las llaves resbalaron de mis manos y después de una linda y hermosa exclamación las recojo y trato de abrir el candado lo más rápido posible.

Se oyen más gemidos y volteo sobre mi hombro.

- Carajo, ahora son dos más - mascullo sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas y mis manos comenzando a temblar -. Gracias, muchas gracias por invitarme a su fiesta.

Por fin el candado cedió. Subí la malla de metal y... !Maldición! que idiota, olvide la puerta de vidrio.

Me giro y me acerco al zombie más cercano y no me importó esta vez, doy una patada al aire creando una llama potente que lo manda lejos. Vuelvo a la puerta y usando la parte del mango del rifle comienzo a golpearla, pero no noto ni la más minima grieta. Son blindadas.

De nuevo me giro a los muertos y lanzo golpes en llamas para hacerlos retroceder, pero ahora hay más y comienzan a acorralarme en la puerta, sólo he logardo que se pongan más agresivos. Ahora sí apunto a la cabeza de un putrido y disparo, creando un buen eco por el lugar tan encerrado. Balas eran balas, pero que le iba a hacer.

Apunté a otro, pero antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo oí que la puerta se abría. Volteo y ahí hay un chico moreno, de unos catorce o quince años.

Rápido volví por mi moto y cuando la agarro, entro por la puerta casi corriendo. Él cerró al puerta.

Cuando entré supé que mis sospechas eran ciertas: en este lugar había luz. En realidad estaba bastante bien iluminado. Entonces reparo en el muchacho.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - inicio, talvez no de la mejor forma.

- Desde que todo empezó - me contesta. Que extraño era estar en este lugar con tanto silencio, incluso más que en la calle.

- ¿Como me escuchaste? - seguí con mi interrogatorio -. Es decir, este lugar es bastante grande y antes no te vi.

- Estaba buscando algo de comer en aquella tienda de servicio - señala un lugar algo adentrado a un pasillo alteral y luego una bolsa en donde tenía lo recolectado -. Escuche tus golpes al vidrio y cogí unas llaves.

- Bueno, me llamo Mako - le tendí el brazo en forma de saludo y él me dio un apretón de mano. Pabu sale de su escondite en mi bufanda roja -. Tú eres...

- Kai, genial, un hurón de fuego -exclama en cuanto ve a Pabu.

- ¿Eh? en realidad es de mi hermano, se llama Pabu.

- Bueno, hola a ti también, Pabu - dice mientras comienza a caminar, dandome la espalda -. Sigueme.

- ¿Hay más gente aquí? ya sabes, viva.

- Así es, verás, estoy en un pequeño grupo, junto a mi prima, Korra - explica, y eso me hace suspirar de alivio -. Como dicen por ahí, sigueme si quieres vivir. Y estoy seguro que eso quieres.

Kai hace un ademán de que lo siga y eso hago, así que comenzamos a caminar.

Por fin, después de dos semanas he encontrado a más gente. Siento que las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora y en realidad, eso espero.

Estoy ansioso por llegar a su campamento.

_**Continuará...**_

Yahab, si ves esto, perdoname :v


End file.
